Centaurs
by Sorceress5
Summary: Here we have a fine story in which Artemis Fowl's world runs into a completely different world. (yes it's a crossover) Read and enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Foaly. I do not own any of his friends or aquaintences. I do not own anything pertaining to fairies. I do not own Ireland or Haven. I do not own the world. What I do own is a small, imaginary, island called East New Bonga Bonga, where all my ideas take place. I also own Trin and any other charecters who are obviously not from the mind of the spectacular Eoin Coifer.  
Holly walked into my office, and matter of factly said "Root sent me on a mission. Seems theres this one area in Scotland with a LOT of unsheilded fairies running around. What can you give me.?"  
  
"A pair of Hummingbird wings and a Netrino 2000. There shouldn't be much else you need. You are running hot right?" I replied.  
  
She snorted. "Of course I am. I haven't been dumb enough to run cold on a mission since the Fowl incident." I nodded and gave her what she needed. I then promptly got back to what I had been doing before, hacking into Artemis Fowl II's computer, and replacing the wallpaper with a banner that said "CENTAURS RULE! MUD BOYS DROOL!" (I know, I know, it's a tad immature but I was board.) I easily succeded and then got on with my other work.  
~  
An hour later  
~   
"Foaly are you there?" asked Holly over her radio. "Because I need your advice on what to do."  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. What's the matter?" I responded.  
  
"See for yourself." she muttered, ad turned on the video feed.  
  
There were 5 centaurs standing there, oblivious to Holly and me. I could here a snippet of their conversation.  
  
"Mars is Bright tonight." 


	2. Confusion

Alright, thanks to anyone who reviewd. Futon, I'm sorry it was so short, It's one of my first fanfics.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Foaly . I do not own any of his friends or aquaintences. I do not own anything pertaining to fairies. I do not own Ireland or Haven. I do not own the world. What I do own is a small, imaginary, island called East New Bonga Bonga, where all my ideas take place. I also own Trin and any other charecters who are obviously not from the mind of the spectacular Eoin Coifer. I also don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling.  
"Um, Holly, what on Earth are they talking about?" I asked, staring at the video feed from her helmet.  
  
"Mars." Holly replied smartly, and if I had been there, I would have shot her a dirty look. Then she added "I'm going to tell them to sheild themselves."  
  
"Ok." replied Foaly. For some reason he couldn't stop watching them. There were few centaurs in Haven, and it had been a long time since he had last seen one. For some reason, centaurs did not adapt well to life underground. He brought his mind back to the present and listened to the conversation between Holly and the centaurs.   
  
"... And so you must shield yourself so the mudmen can't accidentally catch sight of you." Holly was saying to them.  
  
"Mudmen?" asked one, a dapple grey with short red hair "What are mudmen."  
  
"You don't know what mudmen are? Do you at least know what the book is?" Holly asked in bewilderment.  
  
"We know what books are, certainly. But we do not know of The Book, whatever that is." replied the dapple grey.   
  
A roan mentioned, almost to himself "the stars foretold great changes coming soon. Others, like us but very different.  
  
"D'arvit!" swore Holly under her breath. "Foaly, can you help?"  
  
"Ask them if they know what humans are." I suggessted. "But I don't get all the stargazing."  
  
Holly turned towards the centaurs. "Do you know what humans are?"   
  
"Of course" scoffed one. "There are many in Hogwarts. Once or twice we have met them when they do detention in the forest. The one we know best is Hagrid though. He is always kind to us, and we have a fine life here so we don't need any sheilds, whatever they are."  
  
"You've met the humans!" shouted Holly, outraged "You will destroy all the secrecy we have strived for!"  
  
"What seceracy? The wizards have certainly worked hard to avoid muggles but us centaurs have never tried to hide from wizards and witch's." responded one.  
  
"I give up." Holly muttered to me. "You can deal with them if you want to." 


End file.
